A Decepticon's Sorrow
by Varghul
Summary: Mainly about Soundwave and how his past came back to bite him in the butt. Rated T for possible violence. Oh who am I kidding! It's transformers! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. hi, so this is my first TFP fabric so please no flames. This is about Soundwave and is in his POV.**_

Silver and gray steel doors opened, revealing a small drone shaped similar to a bird. This was not just any drone, however. She happened to be laserbeak, a hyperactive, sharp-eyed younglings. By hyperactive, I mean flying around the berth room while a certain someone was trying to rest. As soon as you were half asleep, she'd come up to you and literally crash into your face just for the fun of it. It just so happened that that was exactly what was happening. I TRY to recharge and she just crashed into my faceplates, startling me awake again and again. I guess that is to be expected from the youngest one on the Nemisis. Finally she got on my last nerve and I snapped. I'd never snapped at her before and when I had just now, she looked devastated. As I raised my hand up to try and calm her, she flew off through the door and away into the corridors. I lowered my head in sadness and sat on the edge of the berth. Silent tears streaked down my faceplates, leaving behind a trail of blue.

~3 hours later~

I became worried when she didn't appear through the door. She'd usually be back by now, so, fearing the worst I walked out of my room. I had thought that giving her time to cool down had been a good idea, but now she was no where in sight. I began to panic slightly. The optics behind my visor growing wider by the second in fear of what might have happened to my spark ling. As I walked down the halls of the Nemisis in search of my missing daughter, I be began to think about my past. A past I didn't want to remember. A past before I became a Decepticon.

_**A.N. so I was thinking that Soundwave might be able to secretly communicate with Laserbeak telepathically... I made this because Soundwave happens to be my favorite con... don't hate please. Wait, if you hate this then why are you even reading? Anyways, be sure to R&amp;R!**_


	2. Flashbacks

**Soundwave POV (sorry if he is a bit OOC)**

_italics-flashbacks_

**bold- thoughts or ANs**

_I slowly made my way down the corridors of the new place my spark-mate and I had bought. There were small, but homely rooms and a huge living area. My spark-mate, Trixia, was a golden femme with beautiful purple and silver spiral designs on her face-plates, servos, and pedes. Her optics were a magnificent energon blue with gold surrounding them. We had just come back from the medic's office and I was overjoyed. You see, Trixia was expecting my spark-lings and they were triplets! I made my way over to the windows and looked upon my home. A vast city, full of light and happiness. I felt a servo rest on my shoulder and turned to see my beautiful Trixia standing next to me. Together we gazed out across the landscape. Suddenly, Trixia spoke, her voice like silk, warm and pure. "The Crystal City! I can just make out the top of the buildings!" Slowly, she pointed and I followed, looking at the shining rooftops..._

_"Soon, we will go there with our family." I promised, my optics shining in the moonlight. Trixia looked up at me, hope shining in her beautiful optics, "I will hold you up to that, you silly mech!" She chuckled and left for our berth room. I slowing followed her and we fell into recharge, her held protectively in my servos. Night turned to day and I awoke to find her already gone. I stood up and walked over to the door, finding a data pad near it. I turned it on and read her note she had left me. Apparently, she had left to go to work. Not only was she my beautiful femme, she was my beautiful femme assassin. I smiled and drank an energon cube, mulling over the prospect of spark-lings running around the house pretty soon. _

I snapped out of my flashback when I heard someone coming up behind me. I quickly turned and noticed Knockout with his annoying smirk on his face-plates. I then remembered Laserbeak and hurried off to look for my precious spark-ling.


	3. On Hold!

Hello. I will be putting this story on hold for now. Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
